Tender, Love, and Christian
by Crimson Coin
Summary: FIN Christian finds out the 'hard way' how to get some tender, love, and care of his own. Please R&R FIN


Title: Tender, Love, and Christian.  
  
Author: Crimson Coin Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: Vinnie Mac owns everything in existence including those mentioned in here.  
  
Summery: Christian finds out the 'hard way' how to get some tender love and care after his ladder match against RVD on RAW 9/29/03  
  
Pairing: Trish/Christian  
  
Rating: PG13 ... or something.  
  
Archiving: Just ask  
  
STORY TIME ...  
  
Christian couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. He was so exhausted. And all he could do was watch as RVD climbed the ladder right above him ... taking his belt.  
  
As Rob's music blared through the arena, Christian couldn't even push the ladder off of him. He waited until the referee managed to push the ladder off and only then did he recoil into himself, wincing in pain. The ref dropped to his side. "Christian, are you ok? Do I need to ..."  
  
Christian shook his head. "No, I'm ... I'm ok. Just ... gimme a minute."  
  
And it was a good long minute ... make that five minutes before the blonde managed to pull himself to his feet. The crowd was already dispersing, and a few referees helped him out of the ring and he staggered back up the ramp.  
  
Once to the top, he pulled away from the refs. "Let go. I want her to see me walking. I don't want her to see me ... like this." He forced himself to straighten and walked behind the curtain.  
  
And she was there, her hands on him, caressing his abs and chest then up to his face. "Oh God, Baby. Where does ... Are you ok? You nearly gave me a heart attack out there. Here let me help you." And Trish slipped an arm around his waist, helping him walk. "You need to get checked out by the trainers."  
  
He shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Just ... can we just leave?"  
  
She stopped, turning to look up at him. "Why?"  
  
He pressed his teeth together, trying not to wince or show any signs of pain. "No reason. Nothing hurts, I'm fine. See?" and he did his best to smile down at her, trying to keep his eyes bright. "I'm just fine."  
  
She cocked a single brow. "Really? You say you're fine? We'll see."  
  
His eyes widened when she ran her hands up his abs and chest then up around his head. And with fierceness, she pulled him to her, crashing her lips to his and kissing him as soundly as she could. Christian squeezed his eyes tightly together, trying to kiss her back. But when her hands ran down his chest again and pressing into his abs, he couldn't stop his body from shaking slightly.  
  
Trish broke the kiss, forcefully and with a glare shoved him back. "You fucking liar." Her eyes didn't soften at his wince, or even when he almost doubled over. "Your lips ... your tongue ... you're trembling, it's hurting you so much. So don't tell me you're fine when you're NOT!" That said she turned her back, storming off away from him.  
  
Christian wrapped an arm around his abdomen, wincing as he tried to follow her. "Trish, wait." He reached out, grabbing her arm. "Please." She jerked her arm away, continuing down the hall. He couldn't follow her, his body aching too much. "TRISH!"  
  
But all he saw was a flip of blonde hair as she quickly turned the corner and walked outta sight. He pressed his teeth together, reaching his other hand up to cup the back of his neck.  
  
"You are such a fucking idiot."  
  
Christian scowled at the voice and turned towards the direction from whence it came. "Oh really. I am. Oh please, inform me, oh wise one, how that is?"  
  
Chris Jericho crossed his arms over his chest. "Because you have the simplest girl on the planet to figure it out and you're gonna blow it cuz you're trying to be too much of a 'man.' Or at least that's what you think you're doing when you're just being a stubborn asshole."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"God, you're dense." Jericho said, walking a little closer to his friend. "How long have you been seeing Trish?"  
  
"I don't know like ... five months or something."  
  
"And who was she dating before you?"  
  
Christian chewed on his lip a moment, rubbing his neck and trying to remember. "Edge."  
  
Jericho crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall. "And why didn't things work out with Edge?"  
  
"They just didn't see on the same page."  
  
"Wrong!" Chris said forcefully. "God, am I the only man here with a sense of ANYTHING." He paused a few moments then sighed. "Ok, Where is Edge now?"  
  
"He's on the shelf with a broken neck."  
  
"Good. Now why did he get that broken neck?"  
  
Christian shrugged. "I don't know. A cross of all these crazy matches we used to and still do with ladders and cages and sick bumps and finally one was too much."  
  
Chris smiled. "Have you ever heard Edge and Trish fight? I don't know how you couldn't have ... their dirty laundry was practically aired for everyone to see."  
  
Christian nodded. "Yeah, she ... she was always yelling at him. Or he at her."  
  
"And what were they yelling about?"  
  
"Usually his physical condition."  
  
"Yeah." Chris agreed. "Edge was the kinda guy that never admitted when something hurt, or when a bump hurt too much or when he needed help. For anything. He never asked for help. He had to do everything on his own ..."  
  
Christian's eyes widened as realization began setting in.  
  
Chris continued. "Everything. He never asked for help when he needed it. Never could admit that something hurt, and he needed her to help. Never could ask her ... let her take care of him. He would ignore his body telling him to slow down and because of the constant trauma ... one move. One simple move just broke him."  
  
Christian still couldn't speak.  
  
And Jericho wasn't about to shut up just yet. "All she wants is a man who isn't afraid to ask for help. To admit when he's tried his damnedest and just can't anymore. Who isn't afraid to lean on her, she wants to be there for you, you Fuckhead. She wants to take care of you when you need it and be there for you ... and YOU WON'T FUCKING LET HER!"  
  
Christian swallowed hard, finally looking at his friend.  
  
Chris pushed off the wall. "Are you man enough to do that? To do that for her. Are you man enough to give her what she really wants ... to feel wanted."  
  
Christian turned, a panged look in his eyes as he staggered down the hall. Walking was so hard, his body hurt so much, even after the TLC matches, he didn't hurt this much. This was so much worse, the bumps he took, everything just ... but he had to keep walking.  
  
Gathering the last bit of his strength, he pushed through the door to the women's locker room, leaning heavily on that door. "Trish." She was the only one in the room and she looked to him, wide-eyed. He swallowed hard, his knees starting to wobble. "Trish," he whimpered. "I need you."  
  
Her entire demeanor softening at his words, she raced up to him, grabbing him as he collapsed to the ground and she supported his weight with loving care as she eased down with him. "Christian, oh God, Baby. Do ... Do you need to see the trainers?"  
  
He shook his head, holding onto her smaller body as if he let go ... he'd cease to be. "No, I ... I just want you to take me home."  
  
Trish nodded. "All right. Can you stand up, Baby? I can't carry you to the car. You gotta walk for me. Can you do that? For me, Baby?"  
  
He smiled at her. "I'd move mountains for you." That said he clenched his teeth, using her for support as he picked himself up and stood on shaky legs.  
  
She smiled back, unable to keep the blush from her cheeks. "You can be so sappy sometimes."  
  
He hooked her chin, bringing her closer to him. "Oh come on. You know you like it when I'm sappy."  
  
She blushed even deeper, leaning towards him a bit until her lips were barely away from his. "Yeah, well ... I can't help it. Cuz ... you usually mean what you say."  
  
His voice deepened. "I meant it when I said ... I need you."  
  
"I know." She answered, helping him walk towards the parking lot. "I already put our things in the car before your match. I was ... I was actually almost ready to go throw your stuff out onto the street."  
  
He chuckled as she led him to the passenger side, but when she turned to run to the other side, he grabbed her arm before she could move. "Wait." And he pulled her back to him, he leaning back against the car as he hugged her flush to him, his forehead to hers.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, softly.  
  
"I want you. I need you. I need you to take care of me, Baby. Make the pain go away. I just want you to know that I need your help."  
  
"Oh, Christian." She breathed, pulling his head down to hers and kissing him softly. Her soft kiss soon turned aggressive and deeper until eventually her tongue wrapped passionately around his, trying to lick and taste at every corner of his mouth. Her hands raking through his hair then caressing gently down his chest over his abs and around to his back.  
  
He pulled her close, hooking his head slightly so she was flush against him and despite him being all sweaty from his match, she didn't seem to care since she pushed closer. He turned the kiss, pausing a moment to take a deep breath then sealing their mouths again, his tongue invading her mouth. God, he couldn't get enough of her.  
  
Trish whimpered at the passion she felt, the emotion he somehow managed to put into the embrace. The feel of his hands running up and down her back then sides, the thumbs actually brushing against her breasts causing her to gasp.  
  
He chose that opportunity to trail his kisses to her neck and down slightly, pulling her further and up against him as he attached his mouth to her throat. She shivered as he nibbled slightly, his tongue swooping over the spot as he sealed his lips there, sucking a little then repeating the process.  
  
After a few minutes, when he was sure he had to have marked her, he kissed back up then along her jaw to her lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth for yet another duel. One she happily returned, her hands desperate in his hair and on his body. Eventually, after a good long while, he slowed, finally pulling away from her, quite breathless, panting. His heart racing, highly excited.  
  
"Wow." Trish said through a broken breath then swallowed hard, licking her kiss-swollen lips.  
  
Christian smiled. "You know something? All of a sudden ... I'm not really hurting so much anymore."  
  
Trish carefully eased him to the left ever so slightly and pulled him away from the car. He furrowed his brow a moment. She, however, smiled slyly up at him and opened the backseat door. His eyes widened and she eyed him with such seduction, he felt the pangs of excitement arising. "Well, if you want me to take care of you ... maybe I should start." She placed both hands on his chest. "Right ... away."  
  
That said, she pushed him back and wide-eyed, he let her. She pushed him right into the back seat and he lay down, just watching her. Watching her get in after him, straddling his hips. Christian reached up, gripping her waist and sitting up pressing his lips to hers as Trish reached behind and shut the door.  
  
- END-  
  
*** Well, here's just a cute little one parter inspired by the 9/29/03 ladder match. Don't you just love this pairing. Well, if you couldn't tell, I do. So here they are. And if you like Christian/Trish ... well, there'll be more to come because I have a lot. Please Read and Review. I love reviews.*** 


End file.
